Illusions
by TheDendrologist
Summary: Summary: Sasuke is betrayed by Sakura, Sakura is betrayed by Sasuke and they're both deceived by Itachi. Contains strong language and slight adult situations. Rated T to be safe


Summary: Sasuke is betrayed by Sakura, Sakura is betrayed by Sasuke, and they're both deceived by Itachi. The story has three parts (all in this ch) the first is sasuke's perspective, then Sakura's perspective and then Normal perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Hinata would replace Sakura as the main character. Contains strong language and slight adult situations.

A/N: I had wanted to do an angsty Naruto fan fiction for a long time. When we got an English assignment where we were supposed to create a story using two perspectives, I just decided to make my story a Naruto fan fiction. This was edited for grammer by someone unfamiliar with Naruto, so my Naruto facts might be off.

* * *

**Sasuke's perspective**

"WHY!"

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair! You took everything away from me. You knew it would hurt, but you did it any way. I was your husband and she betrayed me. Year after year you would pine for me. As much as I had tried to ignore you, you just kept coming back, screaming the same "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" day after day. I tried my hardest to ignore your pleas, but you finally got through.

I had been lost for so long, wandering aimlessly, my thoughts shrouded in darkness, my only ambition to kill that one man. I trained day after day, night after night, striving to be the best, reaching my limit and beyond. Any happiness I might have had, locked away where I couldn't reach even if I had wanted to.

Remember that time, Sakura? Before I left? Of course you do, how could you not. Do you remember that night you tried to stop me? I was walking toward the gate, the Sound's offer was something I just couldn't pass up. I was being offered power and I wanted it badly, anything so I could kill him. I ignored your presence and passed you, I wasn't planning on saying good bye. You asked me why I ignored you, why I shut everyone out. You believed that I was only acting that I hated you. You were wrong, Sakura, you were truly annoying. You tried to convince me that I could not make anyone happy, neither you nor myself. "I know, I'm different than you and Naruto." I interrupted. "You two have your own paths to follow, mine shouldn't concern either of you. It is true that I have thought about staying as a possible path, but my heart has chosen revenge, I live for only that purpose." You said that I told you once that being alone was painful. You said that even though you had family and friends, if I left, to you that it would be the same as being alone. You said you loved me more than anything. You were ready to do everything in your power to make me want to stay. You even offered to leave everything behind to be with me. I had told you my path was set. I believed that you were just an annoying, weak little girl. You spilt your heart out to me and I threw you away.

I saw you once...while I was wandering. I think you saw me too, but I was probably too exhausted from training to notice. A rush of cool air came and you blinked, I took the advantage and flew off. I remember, you had kept your hair short...I remember when I had mentioned I liked girls with long hair to get those stupid fangirls to stop bugging me. Ever since then you kept your hair long. When I last saw you, your hair was cut, I wondered if that meant your feelings had changed...I thought they hadn't. Ever since then you were on my mind, I could think of nothing else, I even stopped training! Why I was effected this way? Maybe after being away from people for so long, I finally realized what I had lost.

I was against the tree, cold and tired. As the rain fell I looked into his blood red eyes, the three pupils stretching until they formed the Mangekyou Sharingan. The world around me changed, the land a depressing black and the sky a bloody red. I had clutched my head in my hands trying to brace myself for what would come. But instead I heard a voice, your voice. I looked up towards the source and saw him behind you as you ran to me. I tried to scream out, to warn you, but no words came. You fell to your knees, his Anbu sword through your heart. You were still smiling as you fell. I re-lived that moment for what felt like 72 hours. I awoke, my head swimming, seeing the note in front of me I picked it up and read it. "You're still too weak, little brother, it seems your hatred for me has not grown enough, but I have a new plan, little brother,...by the end your anger and hate WILL be enough, then, I will take you seriously." I crumpled the letter into a heap and tossed it to the ground and walked to the north, back to Konoha.

Why had he let me live? What could my brother have to gain by making me suffer, and what did he mean by a new plan? I didn't know. The Mangekyou Sharingan is a technique used to make its target suffer by making them either relive their worst memory or see their worst fear for 72 hours. Instead of the massacre of my clan I saw you, is that truly my worst fear your death? I didn't know for sure, but I knew one thing, I had to seek you out.

I was brought to the Hokage by the anbu. As I entered I saw my former teammates, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and you, Haruno Sakura. You looked the same as the last time I saw you, still as pretty as ever. A punch from Naruto and a glomp from Sakura landed me on the floor. Your fists pounded into my chest and your tears hurt like salt on a wound. I was bewildered, unable to process any thought. You still had feelings for me, even after I betrayed my home.

They sealed off my chakara points and sent me to Ibiki, the interrogator. I was put in a cell until a verdict was passed. Naruto hated me and Kakashi was disappointed. They never visited me once. My former team had almost completely deserted me, except for you. You stayed by my side, only leaving to go home, get some rest, and come right back. When it was determined that I had not let any village secrets slip, I was released...into your custody. It was awkward at first, neither of us knowing quite what to say. But time went by and I found myself loving you. Its true when they say that you never realize what you've had untill its gone, I wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

When we got married a couple of years later, then had a child, it was the happiest time of my life, but for some ungodly reason it didn't last very long. I came home, put my keys on the counter and called out your name. I heard no answer. I slowly walked up the stairs to our bedroom. My heart rate quickened but I didn't know why. I swallowed nervously and turned the knob. What I saw sickened me. There you were on the bed under the covers, the smell of sex evident. He was standing over you, my brother! Rage filled me, I cursed and ran towards him even though I knew I could do nothing with out my chakara. You grabbed my arm and I stopped immediately. You shook your head slowly and began to laugh. "Silly Sasuke-kun" your voice sang sweetly as you walked over to my brother. "You didn't think I loved you did you?" You gave my brother a peck on the lips. "I used you for my own...desires, isn't that right, Itachi-sama?" You kissed him fully. His eyes were on me as if to say "hate me, detest me, cling to life, let your anger take over you, and kill me." I turned and ran off blindly.

How could you? How fucking could you? You betrayed me, you slept with someone else. You slept with my brother! With Itachi! You betrayed me! Just like my brother! I couldn't take it, the image of you two together, your words echoing in my mind. There was nothing left to live for, nothing, nothing. And then I hated you. My brother wasn't even a close second. For some reason I hated you more than I hated my brother. My brother had killed my whole family. You cheated on me, and you both ended up in each others arms. I wanted to rip out my heart. I couldn't take another risk. I couldn't love anyone because I would always be betrayed. Nowhere to go to, no one to run to. Well, brother, your plan backfired, you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work.

* * *

**Sakura's perspective**

"WHY!"

How could you, Sasuke...how could you do that to me. I thought you loved me. You used me for your own devices. I remember one of your ambitions Sasuke...to resurrect your clan. Was that the only reason you married me? Our first child was a boy but did not have your advanced bloodline. You were angry, you wanted to resurrect your clan, as fast as possible. So what did you do? You fucked the first slut you saw. You're a bastard Sasuke, for once it seems, Naruto-ni was right. Did you even really love me in the first place?

Itachi took everything away from you. You were sad Sasuke...I could see it in your eyes. Past your cold exterior I could see into your very soul. It started off as a crush, a flimsy crush, a crush that all little girls in Konoha had on you. But it became more than that. The other girls eventually got over their childish crushes, but I held on. Remember the bridge, Sasuke? Haku almost killed you, I don't ever remember being scared of anything more than I did then. Your eyes had lost their light, your cold exterior had melted, your facade had broken. You were no longer the stoic boy whom no one could understand. You were scared, more scared than you had ever been in your entire life. We were both scared Sasuke, but we survived our ordeal and you returned to good health You reverted to your cold, uncaring self.

We took the Chuunin exam together. Remember Orochimaru in the Forest of Death? We both came close to death that time. He put that curse seal on you, remember? Of course you remember, it made things so...so complicated. You scared me that time, Sasuke, those strange purple markings, your burst of abnormal chakara. You broke Zaku's arms, you were going to kill them. It took my embrace to stop you. You remember the fight with Gaara? Yet again, I was helpless. You and Naruto had gotten so strong and I was still so weak. I felt useless.

I tried to stop you once, I had a feeling, a feeling that you were about to leave. I waited by the border of the village, I had nearly lost you three times, I didn't want to go through that again. You looked like you didn't even notice me. "Why wont you say anything to me?" I asked "Why do you shut everyone out? You always act like you hate me. Its difficult doing the things we do, but it was fun! I know about your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one, neither you nor me."

You said you knew. You said you were different than us and that you had your own path. You knew you could have stayed with us but that your heart had chosen revenge, that you lived only for that purpose. "But you have us, please don't leave," I pleaded. "You told me that being alone was painful. I know it so well that it hurts. I have family and friends, but if you leave...to me that's the same as being alone. I love you more than anything. If you stay I would make sure you didn't regret it. I would make each day more enjoyable, and you will be happy. I would do anything for you. That's why I beg you, please stay!" I even offered to go with you, I was even ready to leave everything behind to be with you, and you rejected me.

I saw you once, while I was out on a mission. I could barely recognize you at first. Your clothes were torn and you were unshaven. You looked like you had been through hell. I had to blink when the wind blew, when I had opened my eyes, you were gone. I remember when Ino told me that you liked girls with long hair. I had kept my hair long until it was cut short in the Forest of Death. Seeing you again made me remember that. I put my hand on my hair and wondered. When you saw me, did you think that my feelings had changed? Well they hadn't...After all that time away from you, my feelings didn't wane a bit.

I was starting to lose hope that you would ever come back. But one day, while I was in the Tsunade-sensei's office waiting with my old teammates, Naruto-ni and Kakashi-sensei, for our newest mission, an Anbu had knocked on the door. Tsunade-sensei allowed the anbu to enter, for a second I didn't see any one behind the Anbu, but then you stepped in. Still as handsome as ever. Naruto punched you and I tackled you onto the floor. The tears wouldn't stop, it was as if I was letting out the many years worth of tears that I had held in. You flinched every time my fists pounded into your chest, you must have been wounded. Did you realize then, Sasuke? I still loved you with all of my heart, even after betraying the Leaf.

As a pre-caution they sealed off your chakara points and placed you in a cell until Tsunade-sensei and the elders had their meeting to decide what to do with you. I was the only one out of our entire team to visit you. Naruto-ni and Kakashi-sensei were still mad at you. I stayed by your side until the Anbu told me I had to leave, but I came back first thing in the morning. I didn't know what to say, even though I was there for hours on end. Tsunade-sensei told me that they had decided that you had not let any secrets slip that would hurt the Leaf. You were released...into my custody. I was so scared at first. I had wanted to be with you for the longest time, but now that you were here... I had never been with any man since you left. Neither of us knew what to say, but as time went by, we became more comfortable around each other. It was with renewed gusto that I remembered why I loved you.

We got married a couple of years later, we even had a child, a boy. He had my eyes, your hair and face. I had never been happier. But it seemed that fate wouldn't allow us to be together. I was lying in bed waiting for my Sasuke-kun to get home. I was stationed at the hospital, but Shizune-sempai had let me take the night off. You walked up the stairs, I thought I heard two voices but quickly dismissed the thought. I straitened my gown and waited till you opened the door...I couldn't believe what I was seeing! You had your arm around a woman, I recognized her as Watanabe Ami, the girl who had given me such a hard childhood. How could you have been with that...that slut!

Words could not describe the anger that I felt. You used me! You had spent years ignoring me and now you were trying to hurt me again. "You fucking bastard" I screamed. You looked at me as if I was that filth, a piece of something that wasn't even worthy enough so get stepped on by your shoe. "Ku ku ku ku ku" you laughed. "Of course I used you" you told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The only thing you are good for is bearing my child. You couldn't even do that right!" He thundered. "All I got from you was nagging and a child who does not carry my bloodline ability." So that was it? You fucking used me to get an heir. Just because he has no Uchiha blood in him, you don't care about him? You don't give a shit about him? I pulled the covers off me and jumped off the bed, sliding my feet into the slippers at the foot of my bed. How fucking could you? You betrayed me! You slept with that slut! My world was shattered into a million pieces. I thought that you truly cared about me. I ran out into the street and didn't stop running until I reached Naruto-ni's house, he and Hinata-chan should be home right about now. But I saw someone on the way there. I would recognize those black robes with red clouds anywhere...Atasuki! That bastard Sasuke's brother. I skidded to a halt. This was an S-class criminal! But I was in no condition to fight. I had grown much stronger over the years but I knew that Itachi was out of my league. "Its alright, my dear Sakura-chan" He cooed. For some reason, even in front of him, I felt suddenly relaxed. "My poor little brother wants to start a new Uchiha clan but I cannot let you ruin my plan. I have already come so far, poisoning my brothers mind with anger and hate." He drew his Anbu sword. "I believe...that you must make a sacrifice." My last thoughts were that I wanted to die, I forgot about my son, my teachers and my friends. I just wanted to die and end it all, love is a joke...

* * *

**Normal Perspective**

Uchiha Itachi stood over the Hokage monument overlooking the village of the hidden leaf. A village of proud shinobi, and two of them, among the best, were taken down by such a pitiful thing as love. Who knew why Uchiha Itachi wanted his brother to hate him. He was insane after all, he killed in cold blood, his own parents, his own clan! He tortured his brother into a life as an avenger. He had tricked them both. He had tricked and then killed Sakura so that there would be no chance that she could change his brother. He had deceived his brother into thinking that Sakura cheated on him so that he would still be set on revenge. They say he had killed his clan to test his strength. Maybe he wanted his brother to surpass him. Was it some kind of twisted brotherly love? It didn't matter though he drove his brother too far, to his death.

* * *

A/N: Well that's my first fanfic on I hope you all readers will have as good a time reading it as I had writing it. 


End file.
